Just snippets
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Requests I got off of Tumblr some are M so that's my rating ;) Caryl as usual
1. The scarf

A freshly showered Carol stood before Daryl, her clothes sticking to her damp skin as she crossed over to her small bed. Carol stopped, bending over to pick something up off her bed. In her hand, was her pink head scarf. She smiled, a small laugh emitting from her mouth as she looked back at Daryl. "You actually saved this?" she asked, her eyes sparkeling. Daryl nodded. He didn't know why the fuck he kept the scarf. Why did it mean anything to him?

"Daryl?" he heard Rick's call throughout the cell block. They were about to head out.

"Almost time for you to go." Carol murmured, her hand rubbing the dirty scarf. After a split second, she held out it out to him.

"Take it. Stay safe." she told him, meeting his eyes as his fingers brushed hers, holding her gaze for a minute more. He nodded, folding it slowly and sticking it in his pocket.

"I will."


	2. Jealous?

_Daryl narrowed his eyes as Shane swept past him unflinchingly as bottles exploded, the gunshots ringing through the air. Shane went straight for Carol, who was attempting to handle her gun, her bottle unscathed. "Hold it like this." Daryl gripped the bat he was holding in his hand, watching as Shane's hand brushed hers, relaxing her grip on the gun. "Steady those small hands, Carol." he added an extra drawl on her name as his arms wrapped around hers. "You gotta stand tall, space your feet too. You're standin to close together." He ran his hand down Carol's arm, a small smirk on his lips as he cast a glance back towards Daryl. Fucking Asshole. "Now your legs are too far apart." he heard amusement in Shane's voice as he placed a hand on her calf, scooting her leg over, slowly until he felt her leg was in the right place. "Now shoot." Shane said so low Daryl could barely hear him. She squeezed the trigger, the force of the gun forcing her to fall back into Shane. The bottle shattered, it's shards twinkiling blue and green in the sunlight as it lay in the grass. "You're a natural!" Shane's praise was loud and Daryl caught him casting a sly look over in his direction. Over the course of the day, they switched. Daryl handled blunt objects and knives while Shane followed Carol around like a lost puppy, begging for attention in between her training. Being the sweet one she is, she gave in, her laughter ringing across the field as Shane whispered to her. _

_"No!" Daryl snapped as he watched Maggie jabbing at the hay bale with a crowbar. "Swing it and it over the head first, then do one quick stab." he said, gesturing as he spoke, irritation clear in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shane approaching. What did this asshole want? _

_"Hey Daryl!" he called as he came closer. "I need ya to switch watch shifts with me tonight. Take the first watch." his voice lowered as heads turned their direction, particularly Andrea's. _

_"Why?" Daryl threw back at him as he watched Maggie try again, getting the jist of what she was doing. "Again." _

_"Takin Carol for a walk." Shane admitted, watching her train with Andrea before looking to Daryl, a gleam in his eye. "After Dinner. Just around the property." he said. Daryl nodded, his hands clenched around the bat. If Shane didn't go soon, something was about to go down._

_"Fine." he growled. _


	3. It's lookin that way

_It was silent as they crossed the field, passing the RV with a wave to a very sullen looking Andrea. Dinner had been quiet that night and Shane was grumpy because Carol had told him about her plans with Daryl. Shane shot looks like daggers at him all night as he sat next to her. _

_"This way." he tugged her arm in the direction of the barn. "I want you to see something." he told her in a low voice as he listened for any noise that resembled a walker. He felt her hand grip his arm, her body close to his as she followed. It wasn't a far walk and Daryl brought her behind the barn to the small clearing._

_"Look up." he murmured softly as he sat down, indicating for her to follow. She sat down slowly, leaning against him slightly as she bent her head back. Her mouth fell open as she looked up into the sky, letting out a gasp of surprise._

_"Daryl." she murmured. "It's…so beautiful." she looked back at him excitedly, her hand brushing his. He jumped slightly as if a jolt of elctricity shot straight through him. _

**_Just like you. You're beautiful_**

_Damn how he wished he could say it aloud, but said nothing as she looked back up, then at him. He could barely see her, but he could smell her. She smelt like lavender and peppermint. Damn what a turn on. And it did. _

_He didn't know who started the kiss first._


	4. The stars were beautiful

A/N: I was dared to write the sex scene btw

_Her breath was hot on his face as the kiss broke and he felt her hands on his body as she tried to find something to grip. Holy shit. Things were moving fast and he felt her lips on his, her hands gripping the back of his shirt as things got heated. Fuck the fact they were in the middle of a clearing. Fuck the fact that anything could stumble apon them, including a walker and fuck the fact that Daryl had never had a great sex life._

_A few girls here and there in the back of a rundown bar, but it wasn't anything like that with Carol. Nothing like that. He wanted her to feel something, but…so did he._

_Carol had straddled him by now, her hips grinding against him, causing him to groan against her lips. Holy shit. She felt his grin wickedly against the side of his mouth. She had him flat on his back now, facing ths stars, which in fact he was seeing as she grinded against him once more._

_"Fuck, Carol." he groaned again. "Ya need to -" he cut off as he grabbed her wrist. "This is gonna be over before it even started if ya don't stop." he felt winded, his breath coming in gasps._

_"Stop what?" she giggled. "Ohh." she grinded her pelvis against his erection, going in a circular motion, a loud groan emitting from Daryl as he bucked his hips up into her. _

_"That's not fair." Daryl groaned as she began to kiss his neck, nibbling up his neck until she reached his lips again. He couldn't recount the countless dreams he had had, waking with a full blown erection and drenched in sweat. _

_He heard Carol's sweet laugh, and he took this time to take her in his arms, turning her over quickly. Now he had her flat on her back. "Gotcha." he teased as his tongue moved down her jawline. "Daryl." Carol murmured softly and his hands found her breats, kneeding one softly. Her hands reached for his belt, fumbling against the tough material, her hands brushing his erection. He twitched before reaching and doing it himself, her hands pulling his pants down for him. She didn't tug them all the way down, just enough that they pooled at his knees. His mouth captured hers again, his mouth dominating hers as their tongues battled, his finger now fumbling on her pants. At long last he managed to get them unzipped and down to her knees, his face buried in her neck as he grinded herself against him._

_"Daryl." she moaned. "Please." she whimpered softly. He was going to drive himself mad if he didn't do this soon, so he obliged, lining himself up with her hot, wet entrance._

_Her hands gripped his shirt, her breath puffing out in a sparkling white cloud. He sank into her slowly, groaning as he filled her. Holy fuck. He was so consumed, he didn't hear Carol. Impatiently, she bucked her hips, emitting another gasp from Daryl as he bucked back. God damn that was good._

_He started a steady rythm, stopping a moment. He ground his hips in a circular motion, a moan coming from Carol. _

_"Don't be an ass Daryl." she begged and he laughed before carrying on, his thrusts gaining power as she mewled his name from under him. Her body felt good under him, her skin rubbing against his as he thrusted into her, a good gasp coming from her. _

_"Holy…" she didn't finish as her body seized, the tell tale sign of her orgasm. Daryl thrusted quickly now, his not far away now. He could fell it, his breaths coming in loud moans before he released, his body seizing as he gave his final thrust._

_They lay quiet for a few minutes as they recollected themselves, their breathing slowing as he pulled out of her. They didn't move to pull their pants up, Daryl's rough, calloused hand snaking over her waist._

_"The stars were beautiful."_


	5. Nine Lives, remember?

_Daryl watched Carol as she slept, a small smile on his lips. Pride. That's what he was feeling. He found her when all seemed lost. He never expected to find her behind that door, the door he thought a walker was behind, but there she was, dehydrated and tired. Her eyes flickered open after a moment, her eyes finding his, a sweet smile spreading across her face. "Hey." her voice cracked a little, but it was still the same sweet Carol voice. _

_"Hey." was all Daryl could say. He didn't know what to say to her._

_**"I'm really happy you're back" **_

_**"Glad yer safe."**_

_**"I love you."**_

_Daryl stopped. He had no idea where that came from. _

_"Thought we lost ya, but damn it seems like you have nine lives or some shit. Like a damn cat." he chuckled. The way things had been, it seems like they were in constant danger. The night at the quarry when the walkers attacked, the herd coming through the highway. Then there was the farm where she was almost bit as the walkers closed in on her, boxing her in against the barn walls; almost being walker chow until he came up and saved her._

_Carol cracked a small smile. "Seems like we all have nine lives, don't we?"_


End file.
